parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Seville
Simon Seville is the deuteragonist of the Alvin and the Chipmunks-related franchise. He played Bhairon Singh in Alvin is now PeeKay Simon's portrayals of Thomas the Tank Engine, Ten Cents, Mario and others also inspired the movie-spoof. He played Barry in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (396Movies Animal Style) He Played Melvin Butler in Sailor Brittany and Sailor Brittany (VIZ) He Played Dr. Ancient In Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He Played Kenny In Pokemon Advance 400Movies style Portrayals: * In Danny and the Cats (1983) he is played by Tiger. * In Max and the Children (1983) he is played by Rex Owen. * In Basil and the Mice (1983) he is played by Jerry. * In Tom Sawyer and the Cats (1983) he is played by Tom. * In Hubie and the Penguins (1983) he is played by Skipper. * In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) he is played by Brock. * In Chip and the Chipmunks (1983) he is played by Dale. * In Scooby and The Dogs (1983) he is played by Courage. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) he is played by Chip. * In Ron and the Boys (1983) he is played by Shaggy Rogers. * In Darien and the Teenagers (1983) he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Peter Pan and the Creatures (1983) he is played by Danny. * In Tori and the Boys (1983) he is played by Wart. * In Jerry and the Rodents (1983) he is played by Monty. * In Fievel and the Mice (1983) he is played by Tony Toponi. * In Dan Kuso and the Anime Boys (1983) he is played by Jimmy. * In Hairball and the ???s (1983) he is played by ???. Voice Actors: #Ross Bagdasarian Sr. - English #Ross Bagdasarian Jr. - English #Matthew Gray Gubler (CGI Films) - English #Makoto Naruse (CGI Films) - Japanese #German Fabregat - Spanish #Marcella Silvestri - Italian #Effi Ben Israel - Hebrew #Daniel Magon - Hebrew Gallery: Simon Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Simon Seville in The Alvin Show Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas.jpg|Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Simon Seville in the TV Series (1983) Simon Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Simon Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion Simon Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Simon Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure Simon Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg|Simon Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Trick or Treason Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration Simon Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg|Simon Seville in The Easter Chipmunk Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Simon Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks.jpg|Simon Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks (2007).jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Squeakquel.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip.jpg|Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Simon Seville in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Simon Seville in the TV Series (2015) Simon_alvin_cgi.jpg Simon-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-squeakquel-9926915-600-825.jpg Simon_seville.jpg Alvin and the chipmunks cartoon.jpg The_chipmunks_cgi.jpg Simon.png Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg 9720 1.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7081.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7082.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7083.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7084.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7085.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7086.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7087.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7088.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7089.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7090.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps com-7091.jpg Simon Seville Depressed.png Simon Seville as Batmunk.jpg|Simon Seville as Batmunk Simon Seville as Dr. Simonize.jpg|Simon Seville as Dr. Simonize Simon Seville as Trusty.jpg|Simon Seville as Trusty Simon as dale.jpg|Simon Seville as Dale The 80 simon and jeanette as rex's parents.png Simon beside himself.png Dr simon sellive.jpg|Simon Seville as Dr. David Q. Dawson Simon Seville Smiling.jpg Alvinshow04 by kartoon kompany-d9o5v4x.jpg The little mouse bluestrockz one of last scene.jpg Simon Seville is his Swimsuit.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Chipmunks Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Characters Category:Simon and Jeanette Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Handsome Boys Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Brainy Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Ruby-Spears Characters Category:DiC Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:20th Century Fox Live-Action Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:CGI Animated By Rhythm and Hues Category:Blue Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mutants